


His Old Soul

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, otp birthday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his 35th birthday, Elijah decides he's finally beginning to show his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Old Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written on January 28, 2016 to celebrate Elijah Wood's 35th birthday.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he decided he was finally looking his age, which at thirty-five, was long overdue. The facial hair had helped when he was younger, although now, even clean-shaven, it was obvious he wasn't a teenager anymore.

There were those who disagreed, who insisted on endowing him with the ethereal trait of eternal youth ("He must have a portrait in the attic"), but that was just fan fantasy. Seeing him on screen in _The Hobbit_ , no one could deny that Frodo Baggins looked much more mature than he had in _The Lord of the Rings_.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/elwoodlovesirish084/FOTR%20Frodo.jpg.html) [](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/elwoodlovesirish084/The%20Hobbit%20Frodo.jpg.html)

He'd always been mature for his age. What had Sean said about him after their first meeting, something about his having an old soul? He supposed that meant since he had aged, his soul was now ancient. He'd have to ask Sean about that as soon as he called.

As if on cue, his phone rang. "Hello, Irish," he said, already smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Elwood."

Even though he couldn't see him, Elijah knew that Sean was smiling, too.


End file.
